Chinese patent application number CN200820102385.2 is provided with an outlet switch shower, which is disposed with a push switch to realize the switch of the waterway. But the structure is complicated with many components. It requires high precision of the components. The control principle is complicated as well. The manufactory cost increases. So that it requires a shower with simple structure and control principle.